The Heat
by OCshipper
Summary: Cristina is in heat, her pregnancy is making her feel certain feelings.


**_The heat_**

**_Dedicated and written for Pea, Lily, Zena, Hannah, and Lisa and all my co loving girls _**

**No i do not own ABC, GREYS ANATOMY, OR CO **

Pregnancy has many afflictions, heart burn, Nausea, hot flashes, swollen sore ankles, a bad back, feeling unsexy and bloated and whale-like, but then there's the afflictions the baby books miss out,

I'm hot and bothered, my skin is on fire, my scrubs are tight and sticking to my damp burning skin,

In the OR I try to concentrate on what my attending is saying, but instead all I can think about is that same attending riping off my clothes pushing me back on to the OR table and having his way; ripping apart my legs and fucking me senseless

I am on heat, all day every day and my husband can't get enough, sure at first he tried to be respectful and gentle, taking care not to hurt me or our baby, until I yanked his head back during one love-making session and screamed at him to fucking get on with it, to fuck me good ,to fuck me like a man not a fucking sissy. Oh yeah, another pregnancy affliction mood swings, and these mood swings can be high or low.

I need a booty call I go in search of my target, Owen my husband the poor guy, he's exhausted he gets not a moments peace, at first he was easy enough to find now I swear he's hiding giving his poor over-worked cock a break.

I see my sexy ginger haired target going over ER scheduals with kepner. Perfect, I see him I smile he sees me he smiles, I grab his arm, I say to Kepner "sorry this mamma needs her fix" I drag Owen away with his flushed red face, I laugh at Aprils embembarrassment pregnancy be a chore but at moments like this I love it.

I drag my red haired baby daddy into the nearest on call room, I push him to the bed, he smiles as I climb aboard I feel him grow harder beneath me, I smile and push him back I run my hands down his bulge I rub and squeeze he groans and thrust his hips towards me, I reach inside and put out my prize, my husbands swollen throbbing cock,

I suck and I lick, I fondle his balls, I feel him thrust into my mouth I try not to gag, I love this man I love this cock, He moans and gently tugs my hair, I feel him come, he thrusts and jerks releasing his cum into my mouth, I swallow, he lays back panting out of breath,

we pull off our scrubs, Owen is gonna need new ones,

a wicked thought of sending April to fetch him a clean pair enters my head, he helps me climb aboard one more time, this time he reaches down to my throbbing centre, I need his fingers I moan I need his mouth he, gently turns me and helps me lay on the bed,

he flicks out his tongue, starting at my neck he licks his favourite spot,

his tongue down my body, stopping at my breasts, they are swollen and tender and slightly larger, now he takes my swollen nipple into his mouth "oh god I cant help moan, as his hand works magic down below "fuck oh fuck,"

he sucks and gently nibbles, before once again moving down my body, he comes to my belly, swollen and round his other hand comes up to caress my swollen belly, he kisses and caress before moving lower to the place I need him to be between my legs, my clit is throbbing and screaming, he rubs more before his tongue takes over, licking and sucking and biting before long I am arching off the bed, in throws of total ecstasy, I grab his hair, I pull and I scream, feel the pleasure building and bubbling away , "oh Owen oh yes oh oh my oh my" I come hard, my hips thrusting off the bed of their own accord, I lay back on the bed, panting, my hand goes to my belly my other rests on Owen's head, he looks up at me, his eyes bright blue, full of love I look back I grin,

Before long, he's there hovering above me, his length pressed at my entrance, ready to go to take me to oblivion once again, he kisses me for a few seconds we make out, touching feeling and loving each other, before he grabs his by now hard swollen length and rams into me I'm wrapping my legs around him, urging him on with my thrusting hips, we match each other in perfect symphony,

I feel his thrusts grow quicker and stronger, I feel his fingers on my clit he rubs I come, he snaps his hips he burts in side he moans and shudders we cum together one final time, out off breath we collaps back on the bed.

We stay there awhile enjoying being with each other, he kisses me and kisses my belly and makes to get dressed. we walk out the room hand in had, with a quick kiss we part ways until next time I need a booty call.

Like I said pregnancy has its many afflictions, I read some women loose their sex drive when pregnant, not me but then when do I never follow the rules.


End file.
